coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1252 (15th January 1973)
Plot Bet wonders what odds Benny Lewis is offering on either Len or Alf being the new Mayor of Weatherfield-to-be. Annie is pleased that it will reflect well on the Street. They also wonder who will be the new mayoress. Annie decides to hold a small party for the victor and runner-up that night. Norma and Jacko go to Blackpool for a few days break. Rita feigns indifference at the news of Len's return. Alan staggers home drunk to an empty house and no dinner in the oven. Len returns, complaining to Jerry and Ray about how hard the work in Scarborough was. The Town Hall summons him. He rings Rita before he goes but gets no reply. Elsie walks in to find a pan burning on the stove and Alan sozzled on the sofa. She rips into him. Maggie is delighted for Alf when he calls into the Corner Shop and tells her that he's the new mayor. He asks her to be his new mayoress. She's thrown by the question and asks for time to think about it. Hilda comes into the shop and is the second to know. Alan sobers up and apologises to Elsie but spoils the effect when he gets the bottle out again. Hilda tells Annie and Bet the news. They worry how Len will take the news. Jerry prepares a celebration cake and bottles for Len's celebration. Len returns to No.9 and tells him and Ray that he lost. He has no hard feelings and insists they all go to Annie's party which begins in the Rovers' back room. Elsie warns Alan that they don't want to stay late. Len arrives and makes a speech and toast to Alf. Alf announces he has chosen Len as his deputy mayor. He accepts but leaves early, asking Jerry to tell Rita he has a drink ready for her at No.9. There, he awaits her arrival. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast *Mrs Toft - Beatrice Neild Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office Notes *First appearance of Len Fairclough since 6th December 1972 as Peter Adamson flew to New Zealand to appear in a television production of Harold Pinter's play The Dumb Waiter. He was in the country from 20th November until 15th December 1972. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The new mayor-elect is named. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,154,000 homes (8th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Bet Lynch (about Alf Roberts): "I'll bet he looked pompous in his pram." Category:1973 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD